Head Games
by MeridianPine
Summary: A lemon scene co-written by me and my beta, Kenz. This is a lemon from the series Scars in the Mirror, so the characters are aged up.


Author's note: NOT FOR CHILDREN.

IF YOU AREN'T at least 16, then get out. But that aside, I don't judge if you aren't old enough. So, if "you're totally sixteen," then lets get this going.

She hadn't expected this out of him. His eyes were ravenous. If she wasn't already undressed, she was sure that they would be undressing her all the same. "Well now I know how a piece of meat feels like." She wagered, looking for a joking smile from him.

And she got one. But not before he pinned her to the bed.

"I don't know if you want this as bad as I do. And I need this right now. So I'll ask you once. Do you want me to fuck you?"

He felt her heart-rate quicken in the arms he was holding and pinning to the bed. Their bodies were sweaty already. Just how he liked it.

The lust in her eyes was building. Their faces were so close, that he closed the gap and their lips met. He let go of her arms, moving further onto the bed, lips still connected.

Their kiss lasted a short three heartbeats. They broke apart for air, a strand of saliva connecting them.

Kousei took off her last piece of clothing, in the form of her B cup bra. He cupped both of her breasts in his hands and began massaging her nipples.

Kousei was met fiercely with her right hand down his pants. He paused in his ministrations. She was rarely so bold.

"Stop, you're making me feel too good. I'm supposed to do you first, remember? More specifically, the you _in your pants._ "

" _Wait. But she said she'd never do that,"_ he thought, heart accelerating.

"You might want to put your glasses back on. You'll want to remember every. Last. Bit. Of. This." She whispered to him, only a few feet separating their faces, punctuating every word with a tug down on his boxers.

He did as she suggested. Those glasses were back on before she even got his underwear off.

"Now love. I heard you ask me whether I wanted you to fuck me. You know what's a better question? How hard do you want your soul to leave your body as I _suck_ _it out?"_

 _He was solid._ Firm but spongy at the same time. And she knew he was sensitive, too. She was getting aroused off of the idea of giving him pleasure. She was going to give him the fruits of her labor. She hadn't been sucking off a dildo for nothing.

She'd gotten that thing deep into her throat, and unless she'd regressed a good three inches, she'd be able to make him squirm, seated on the edge of the bed. He was going to beg her before she was done.

And he was already trembling under her grasp.

"Kaori. Please."

She hadn't expected him to start just yet, but she didn't mind.

She made her lips into an 'O,' shaping them just right.

Her lips slid right around the helmet shape of his head.

She immediately pulled off. Playing the tease, getting him going.

What was better than sucking her boyfriend's dick? Enjoying doing it.

She leant forward, breath hot on him.

One of her hands reached up. The left. Rough, textured. Perfect for massaging his balls. The right, on his thigh, released its firm grip and closed around his shaft, her mouth getting ready.

Her lips were glistening with her lip gloss. She didn't wear it often. But she knew what he liked.

And he positively loved it when her soft, smooth, seductive lips wrapped around him.

So that's what she did, after licking the underside of his shaft. She slid her lips up and down the side of his dick, before planting a tentative, cautious kiss on his head. And another on the bottom, her lips smacking loudly. His dick gave a jolt. _He liked that._ His dick by now was covered in her spit, begging almost as loudly as he was to be taken in. And he **was** begging.

"Kaori! Agh! Please!" He practically shouted. His heart grew faster; her lips were almost upon him again.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Her lips slid down around him. He sank into her wet mouth. His legs were shaking, as light flashed behind his eyes. The pleasure was arcing to his spine; and then she started moving.

He was loving it. _"I have him now,"_ she thought, mouth firmly planted halfway down his dick. She pulled back, sucking, and she looked into his eyes as they widened with the force of her pleasuring.

And then she slid her mouth back down, taking more, swallowing him in. The goal wasn't to eat his dick. Just to eat away at his mind, before he exploded into bliss.

Before he blew, she wanted to take all of him in at least once or twice.

But looking at him, she wasn't sure if he'd be able to last. She twisted up his shaft with her hand, pushing her mouth back down; she gave one good suck before pulling off again. Going back to teasing so he didn't erupt unexpectedly, she placed fluttery kisses all over the bottom and sides of his dick. She then literally blew on his dick. He jumped, ever so slightly, his toes curling. She then did the exact opposite of what she had just done, spitting on his shaft, lubing it up for her hands.

And lubed it was. Kousei sat in a near-dazed state, staring at the raw sexual prowess being displayed. He had no thoughts aside from what her mouth and hands were doing to him.

He was aware of a tightness building. In his spine, in his back muscles, in his legs.

He was only barely aware enough when Kaori started her double-time handjob to warn her that he was nearing climax.

"I'm not sure I'm-" Kaori cut him off by taking a hand off his dick and putting a finger to his lips.

Almost as if to say, "I know. Let me do my jobs"

She took him in just the tiniest bit. And she started jacking him off. Vigorously.

The texture of her hands was driving him wild.

The tension was rising. His heart was loud enough for her to hear.

Ba-bump

His toes curled.

Ba-bump

Her hands moved up and down.

Ba-bump

His back arched as she slid her lips down him again; she could feel her gloss smearing on his shaft.

Ba-bump

He felt his nerves start to arc in pleasure.

Ba-bump

She gave a mighty suck, produced by strong throat muscles.

Ba-bump

His face contorted. She slid her mouth off him with one last pop.

Ba-bump

She turned her face away from his dick while continuing to jack him off.

Ba-bump

She was ready.

Ba-bump

He knew she was ready.

Ba-bump.

So he let go with a silent howl.

The first jet hit the side of her face with enough force to make her flinch.

She pumped him steadily as he continued to unload onto the side of her face.

He was in ecstasy. He was jumping in her hands, and it was like he had turned into a maelstrom of pleasure.

By the time he was done, Kaori had cum in her hair.

And on her cheek.

And on her lips, as she pressed them against his achingly sensitive head, triggering another small burst of pleasure from him, along with another throb.

She grimaced as she licked her lips clean, but he was in another world and didn't notice.

has stopped running. Would you like to file a report?


End file.
